


Second Chance

by Pardum (babydoll8901)



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Rewrite, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll8901/pseuds/Pardum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amu had agonized about all the mistakes she had made for years but she had never thought she would ever get the chance to correct them and now that she has the chance, she is not letting it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So, i have decided to re-write this one. i don't know how far ill be able to take it but i am hoping i'll get farther this time. I hope you will be able to see the improvement from this one then the previous one (and if you do not then i am insulted.)  
> I wont make any promises about how fast ill update this one but im HOPING that I will have out the first chapter out by next week.

Amu had always known that some things would always be out of reach, it was something she had learned early on. It was a lesson that had stuck with even as things in her life began to improve. Even as her Shugo Chara's hatched and her circle of friends seemed to multiply seemingly over night, she was still wary, and soon she learned that she had been right to trust her instincts.

After all, with that she was pulled into a fight she had not been prepared for.  
  
She had been so naive, so sure that now that she had friends she could change the world ( or, you know, just defeat Easter)  but how does one go about defeating a company? Every victory they received felt empty as another villain would just replace the defeated opponent with, seemingly, no trouble.  
  
They had just been a group of kids trying to fight in an adult world.  
  
They didn't have the experience, the power, or the numbers needed to take down Easter.  
  
The years that should have been filled with fun and finding new friends were instead filled with trying to keep her classmates and every other child in the city safe from something they didn't even know was there.  
  
And it was all because of one small egg.  
  
_" I could give you money, power, even fame if you so desire," It spoke almost seductively._  
  
The Embryo could grant one wish.  
  
Some wanted it for themselves.

Some wanted the power for others.

One thing remained the same, though- they all desired it.  
  
Greed, Power, Fame.  
  
she scoffed internally she had seen what greed had done to Easter, how it had ruined so many lives. Experience let her know that nothing good ever came out of too much power, how many times had she heard the saying 'Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.'

Even fame could corrupt a good person. Look at Utau, she had been a relatively sweet girl before she had been taken in by easter. Not to say that that was the only thing that attributed to her sudden change of personalities, but Amu wasn't niave enough to believe that fame hadn't changed Utah in some way.  
  
_"I could give you anything you wish for, nothing has a limit."_  
  
Amu was no different in the end.  
  
_"Anything?"_  
  
And why would she be? She was an exhausted sixteen year old with no life other then fighting and trying to out smart an entire company.  
  
_"Anything."_

She may not have deserved it as much as some people.

If anyone deserved it, it would be Ikuto.

_"And if I wished to change what happened?"_

But in the end, she had been the one to grab the egg and with that _Everything_ changed .

_"Then you would change it."_


End file.
